


[Podfic] Potter's Snake Removal Services

by artichaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tent Sex, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artichaud/pseuds/artichaud
Summary: Podfic of Potter's Snake Removal Services by thecouchsofaMalfoy has a snake in his tent and asks Harry to come get rid of it.Harry thinks he’s talking about his erection.He is not.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	[Podfic] Potter's Snake Removal Services

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecouchsofa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouchsofa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Potter’s Snake Removal Services](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274061) by [thecouchsofa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouchsofa/pseuds/thecouchsofa). 



Potter's Snake Removal Services by thecouchsofa

Read by artichaud

20 min, 43 sec

[Stream or download here](https://artichaud.podbean.com/e/podfic-potters-snake-removal-services-by-thecouchsofa/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! This story by thecouchsofa was a Drarry Awards winner in 2018 for Best Drarry Crack Fic. Everything else by thecouchsofa is brilliant, so go read it all if you haven't already!
> 
> Please excuse my mispronunciation of the word "laving" in this story. I know I'm not the only one who reads more than I speak with people so I get these ideas in my head of how certain words are pronounced and it's not until I'm humiliating myself in the middle of a conversation that I finally learn the correct way.
> 
> And there are STILL more podfics on their way, so please subscribe to user so that you're notified when the next one is uploaded. Thank you, again!


End file.
